


The Stranger

by purplemoonabove



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: (Later on in Story), (Most Focus on Magnus and Alec), (Sort of; He doesn't call himself a Warlock nor a Witch), Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, BAMF Magnus Bane, Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Background Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Confused Alec Lightwood, Everyone Except Magnus and Clary are Human, Everyone in the Village Hates Witches, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Mrs. Kendall (OC), Mundane Alec Lightwood, Protective Alec Lightwood, Salem Witch Trials, Warlock Magnus Bane, Witch Clary Fray, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplemoonabove/pseuds/purplemoonabove
Summary: The Salem Witch Trials were no joke upon the village. The mere idea of people being accustomed to witchcraft, defying the name and respect towards God for the devil, was unacceptable. But, it was sad to think of people having their lives taken, even if they truly didn't involve themselves in witchcraft. Everything was complicated. No one knew what to believe in anymore. No one knew who was good and who was bad. Who was holding this sinister secret, or not. That is, until this law was made, and everyone followed it.The village only believed in what is natural, right, and safe. No witches were allowed to come and cause havoc upon their land, not on their watch.It was a law that was consumed in the mind of Alec Lightwood, the eldest son of the Lightwood family, something he held on for years. Which is why when he was eight, turning nine, he stopped a stranger from stealing. And probably saved him from a possible witch-accusing death.Alec knew of the law. It didn't mean he had to be true to it.Inspired by the Crucible, a play read (and hated due to one character) back in high school. This idea was on the mind for years, and Malec is going to bring it to life.ON HIATUS
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. The Stranger

He could hear them. 

They weren’t too far, but far enough to keep the village separate from the situation at hand. They were distant, but to him, it felt as though they were right before him. The growing crowd, filled with anticipation and relief upon their witnessing. The high priest, proclaiming the rights in a religious sense in declaration to the situation. The controller, positioned to be ready to get the job done. And the ones, standing upon the stage, the main event towards the crowd, while wearing loose necklaces of rope with despair and defeat as their expressions. Those expressions stayed once the controller gained the signal, and pulled the lever. Instantly, the loose necklaces tightened high around their necks with their lingering strands, being yank into firm and straight positions. 

Within minutes, the ones’ corpses were the ones loose, and dangle upon touch. 

He knew it was what they deserved. How could they defy their own lives for such an idea of evil? Didn’t they realize the consequences of their actions, not by the law but by the idea itself? They were such idiots, believing that the idea would bring such goodness in their lives as long they followed the horrible conditions it needed. Sacrifices. Rituals. Neglect to one’s own life. It was sinister as it was a waste of time. And as much as they deserved what was coming towards them, he didn’t need to witness such a sight. Not again. 

Witches or not, they were still human to him. At least, in appearance and it made difficult for him to handle it. 

Instead, he stayed behind, looking after the house and doing the chores while the family, his parents and his two younger siblings, headed with the crowd, witnessing another punishment be done. Seeing it was as common in going to church every Sunday, but it was a routine he refused to go through. At first, it seemed a little odd for him to go; he was the eldest child of the family, one at the age of eight, turning nine in a few weeks. And yet, his brother was a year younger, and his sister two years, and they were always excited to see the witches be brought to punishments. Even if it was the same punishment over and over again, just towards different villagers. 

But that was how he was, something everyone has got used to. He wasn’t like his younger siblings, all rambunctious and trouble-making. For a child his age, such a personality would be common to see, but not him. Not Alexander Gideon Lightwood, Alec he mainly prefers. For someone of his personality, he was serious and determined and respectful and confident upon his youth. He was the perfect child in the Lightwood family, and the influence his parents longed and hoped for to effect on his siblings. 

He even respected the law. It was hard, but it was the law; a quote he knew by heart along with learning the alphabet and the Our Father prayer. 

He was a good student in school. Unlike his siblings, he never got in trouble, always had good grades, and respected every teacher, even one that usually give the class a hard time when in a bad mood. Adults called him an influential to other children, and one that had a bright future ahead of him. A future his parents made sure will be filled with success and pride upon their name. 

His life was already planned out before he was born, and he has been following it ever since. 

“Oh, Alec!” 

His thoughts were broken from the interruption. His hazel eyes blinked then spotted the speaker through the kitchen window. A kind, and true smile appeared before placing the broom aside, stopping his sweeping, and headed towards the door. Once exiting, he felt like a free-spirited child and practically ran over to the speaker, giving a big hug with his arms around her tight. It was rare moments like this that didn’t show Alec as a boy, ready for adulthood. It was a reminder that almost everyone needed to remember that he was still a child, no matter what he was doing. 

The speaker was one of them that stayed on the idea. She was an elderly woman with greyish white hair, a height of 5’4 that had Alec two inches shorter, a pale and wrinkly appearance, and yet held a strong youthfulness with her eyes and her active body. She returned the hug, hugging him tight with a kiss on top of his head. Feeling her hugs made him wish she was his grandmother instead of just his neighbor. 

“How are you today, Mrs. Kendall?” He then asked, pulling away and still smiling. 

“Oh, I’m doing just fine, sweetie!” She answered, a cheerful tone within her kind voice. “Actually, I came to check on you. I see you didn’t attend, as well.” There was a knowing look on her face, as if expecting it. 

It wasn’t the first time he declined on going, after all. It’s been years since the last time. 

He shook his head, perfectly fine instead of guilty. “No, I didn’t. But I don’t find it much of an issue; it’s not like they won’t start unless I’m there.” 

A hearty laughter escaped from Mrs. Kendall’s lips, the side of her eyes gaining more wrinkles and yet look younger when doing so. “Oh, very true!” She spoke over her laughter. 

He smiled. Seeing Mrs. Kendall all happy and loving makes him warm as her famous chocolate chip cookies she sometimes makes for the children. And for the adults, but they never confess the truth. 

“Speaking of,” Alec then asked when she calmed down, “how is your daughter?” 

She immediately answered by going on and on about her and her condition. Mrs. Kendall was a widow for over thirty years, and has been living in her two-story home for years. As much as she loved the village, she was indeed lonely. His mother told him about the day that loneliness was gone the moment her daughter and her husband moved in with her. Their house was repossessed, and they needed a place to stay. Mrs. Kendall welcomed them with open arms. They lived in the home for ten years, getting their lives back together while getting along with the villagers. It was only eight months ago when Mrs. Kendall’s tearfully happy news spread, claiming that her daughter was pregnant after three years of trying. 

It also brought interest to the village to see a side of Mrs. Kendall they never saw before. They were used to the bright and caring elder with a fresh batch of cookies she makes once every two weeks. Not this overprotective, busy, and focused woman, who was treating her daughter like glass and her son-in-law both a king of a castle, and a servant to the needs. It was humorous as it was unbelievable. It lasted for five months before her daughter and son-in-law finally got her to calm down. Nowadays, she just goes on about how beautiful her daughter is, what accomplishments she did during the pregnancy, and how difficult it was for Mrs. Kendall herself to wait until the bundle of new life comes and be held in her arms. 

She went on about the soon-to-be memories she couldn’t wait to make with her grandchild, but Alec’s mind began to drift off as he looked at the woman, who barely noticed the blankness coming on his face. 

He wondered if she had a life planned out for before she was born, or did things her own way as she grew up. Did she have serious parents outside the household, taking their positions as representatives to their name, and once they got home, focused on being ‘mom and dad’ once they saw their children? As though the house was their safe haven? He knew she had a good childhood from the stories he listened whenever she babysat him and his siblings while their parents were out, but not entirely her life. Just wonderful moments that made them laugh or be amazed at. He could imagine that she had loving parents, crazy yet lovable siblings, a stable if not perfect education, and a perfect independent life that led her to how she is today. 

How he envied her. 

“Oh.” 

Alec blinked, breaking away from his thoughts to focus back on Mrs. Kendall, only to notice that she wasn’t looking at him. But what was right behind him. Her face was in awe and wonder, having him curious to look back. 

The sight Mrs. Kendall was looking at was immediately spotted. 

For once in his life, the distanced crowd that was cheering far from the village was oblivious to him. 

For a moment, he forgot that he was speaking to Mrs. Kendall. He forgot that they were betraying witches, being hanged for their actions. He forgot what he was doing before, and even where he was. All because of this... stranger. 

A stranger who wore a long black cloak with multicolored glitter all over it, designed in swirls and loops. If it was a blanket, he knew his sister would love it. The cloak gently flowed as the stranger walked. Alec couldn’t see his shoes as the cloak, while not completely touching the ground, covered his entire body. As well did his head with a hood, sewed onto the cloak. It was definitely a stranger—no one in their right mind would walk around looking like a sparkling Grim Reaper. 

And in such hot weather. Alec wouldn’t even _breathe_ in something like that! 

Not like he would actually wear that. 

Mrs. Kendall, curious, and Alec, cautious, followed the cloaked stranger as it walked pass them, not giving them a single glance. Alec was both glad and upset that no one was here to see this; if he mentioned this to his parents, it would be like telling them he saw a ghost in board daylight. As far as Alec knew, they were the only two in the village that stayed behind. If there was any other, they were inside their houses, oblivious to the stranger’s arrival. 

Soon, their gazes stopped along with the stranger. It stopped in front of a food stand. Mr. Lewis’ food stand, Alec recognized. He didn’t want to be late, so he left the stand where it was under the shade of his home. There was no one around to get some food anyway– 

Wait a minute, he thought. 

He then blinked and stiffened when he saw a tan hand shot out from the cloak. He winced for a second when a sun glare hit his face before the hand was moved. It then occurred to Alec that whoever this stranger was, they were wearing _too many rings_! All his life, he’d seen women and men wear rings, but only one! And it was on their left hands, symbolizing their marriages! 

What was the point of wearing so many rings? And on the wrong hand?! 

The hand hovered over the number of shaded fruits, moving side to side in consideration. Alec made a look with a raised eyebrow. What were they doing? 

His eyebrows jumped when the hand caught a fruit, and placed it somewhere inside the cloak. Then another. And another. And another! 

His eyes widened. 

This stranger was stealing food! 

“Hey!” 

Mrs. Kendall was startled by the shout, and the stranger paused, waiting. 

“Who do you think you are?” Alec demanded, marching over to the cloaked being without a hint of notice to Mrs. Kendall’s concerns and calls of his name. “You can’t just come around, and steal our foods! Stealing is illegal here!” 

He stopped a few feet away from the being. The being, slightly hunched when picking the food, slowly straightened. Alec wasn’t afraid. Lightwoods were not meant to be afraid. But they did have to be careful, so it shouldn’t bother Alec and his pride for taking a step back. 

Just to be safe. 

“If you’re not going to pay,” he continued, the seriousness clear in his young voice, “then return those fruits, and get out. Word will get out, and you will be imprisoned for your actions.” It was a warning, but it will be a threat if this stranger made the wrong move. His hands were curled into fists, and they tightened when he was getting nothing but silence. 

Both beings stand in place. Statues they could be if not for the wind passing through, fluttering their clothes and Alec’s hair. With the familiar scent of wood and metal reaching his nose came another scent. One unfamiliar, and yet nonthreatening. A woodsy scent, something that calmed him down a little. Only a little. 

Instincts made him straightened up when a quick hunch was done by the stranger. 

And then, a sound. 

And the body shaking ever so slightly. 

Confusion got to Alec, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. Only for an eyebrow to raise when another sound, louder than the other, was escaped. The body shook further as the sounds continue to escape. 

Alec blinked. Then felt a pink blush grow on his face. 

His face twisted into anger. 

“This isn’t funny!” 

The stranger finally burst, and laughter came spilling out of the stranger. The body bent over, most likely due to holding his stomach—Yes, Alec knew this stranger was male, just by the laughter alone. What male would wear such an odd cloak with multiple rings, and steal food while not taking the punishment seriously? It was beyond Alec, and the laughter did not help on his pride. 

“Knock it off!” 

“Or, what?” The stranger mocked over his laughter. “You’ll tell your mommy on me?” 

Alec felt the pink rise on his face, embarrassment kicking in with his anger. Alec straightened up, determination forced upon his mind as the stranger calmed down, straightening up. Even though he was taller, Alec was more serious. 

“You have no idea what you’re getting into,” he then announced, his voice dark as best as he could. “We are not one to allow such strangers like you into our village. Especially when looking so _ridiculous_!” 

“Hey!” shouted the stranger, offended. 

“You have to leave,” Alec declared, but wondered if the stranger sense anything other than his anger. He hoped not. “It’s bad enough we deal with witches, thieves won’t make things easier for us.” 

The stranger was silence. Alec couldn’t see his face, but he hoped the realization of the situation now. His village was hot on witch hunting, wanting nothing more than their village to be safe and free from the vile presence of witchcraft. The creation of linking with the devil. All hope the villagers have with the Lord will be gone, but as long as they took care of the witches, all will be good soon enough. 

The body moved halfway, showing only his side covered body but his face turned and tilted to him. Alec winced when he felt hands on his shoulders, but the scent of lavender calmed him down, aware that it was Mrs. Kendall. With her body pressed up against the back of his head, his ear caught the almost whisper of her beating heart. It was racing, she was worried about him on what this stranger would do. 

He wasn’t afraid, but with Mrs. Kendall near him, he was a little worried for her sake. 

“You are a strange child.” 

Alec gasped in surprise. The voice no longer held humor or offense. It was mindful, it was cold, it had declared what was true. Alec focused on his face, the hood shielding everything except those plain, thin lips with flawless and shadowed tan skin. 

The lips that later got one side to lift. A smirk. 

“One so adorable, as well.” 

Alec felt his heart slam at his ribs while a blush came on his face. He wasn’t sure if it was from embarrassment or something else. 

Mrs. Kendall then gasped, and it almost made him not see the incoming object being tossed to them. Alec caught it, and inspected it. It was a small brown clothed sack, tied with gold rope. He shook a little, and clings were done inside. Money. 

“My condolences to the owner. Should be enough for the price. Good day to you both.” 

With a simple bow, he raised the cloak over, startling Mrs. Kendall as if expecting a hit, but he didn’t. He only walked off at the direction he came from, the fruits he took somewhere hidden inside. 

Alec watched the man go, his body froze and his eyes wide in shock. His footing was startled when Mrs. Kendall started to pull him away, breaking his trance before the figure could completely disappear from his sight, and into the woods. 

Was he a traveler, whose carriage was somewhere hidden in the woods? A criminal on the run, and grabbed the first thing he could get to hide himself? That would make more sense, the cloak looked hideous. Was he a witch? That made his heart slam again. Maybe he understood that this village wouldn’t be safe around here if he actually thought about staying here. His life would be threatened, he would be jailed immediately without a hint of sympathy, and within days he would be the next to be hanged. 

This should make him upset. It was an opportunity to send him off to the crowd to be trialed, and to see if the stranger was truly a witch, or a stranger with weird fashion sense. But it didn’t. 

Unlike other kids that would imagine to do so, he didn’t. It wasn’t Alec’s nature to declare someone abnormal to be a witch, and have their lives threatened when they haven’t even done anything. And he wasn’t talking about the village, he was talking about himself personally. Sure, the jerk laughed at him, but it wasn’t like he stabbed him or threatened Mrs. Kendall with a gun. 

Maybe... Maybe he did catch the concern in his warning. 

Telling him to leave, or his life will be threatened and taken away. 

He was a child, one that seemed ready for adulthood as other adults see it. But he wasn’t, he wasn’t ready. 

Mrs. Kendall was silent as she took Alec back inside his home, going through the cabinets to make a fresh batch of tea. By the time she came back with a few snacks she found, she stayed silent as she placed the tray down, sat down next to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Let’s keep this to ourselves. Our little secret. Okay?” 

Alec nodded then placed his body over his lap, letting her pet his hair and arm while the fresh scent of hot chamomile tea caught his senses. 

That’s what the day will be: a secret, from his parents, from his siblings, from everyone in the village except Mrs. Kendall. They were the only witnesses on meeting him, and if Alec prayed long and hard enough, they will also be the last. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment on what you think.
> 
> Will be writing more of this, and Unseen Secrets (Klance + MermanAU), even if I got nothing from you, hehe


	2. The Animal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jace, Isabelle, and Luke are introduced!
> 
> Along with a special guest...
> 
> For anyone who has been waiting for an update for this story, hope this will satisfy the wait! I can tell you, it's longer than the first chapter! (And forgive me if there's any errors that I somehow missed.)
> 
> Enjoy!

When was the last time Alec actually felt at peace? 

When he didn’t have to force himself to be distracted? Go through requirements that needed to be completed? Not one thing that involved him to do something, anything at all? The answer to the question could be the same for the following one: when was the last time he was in the woods? About seven years of age, he recalled, a few weeks before the first ever witch in his village was caught, jailed, and hanged. Because of it, mothers and fathers feared for their children, going face to face with witches in the woods, having them banned from entering at all even with an adult. 

It was for the best, to make sure there weren’t any lurking and conniving witches, tricking children to follow them to become their slaves, or even worse, ingredients to their next potions that could rule the world! Alec rolled his eyes on those bizarre stories when he was young; even though he never actually saw a witch do such a thing, that didn’t mean adults had to practically traumatize the child to never leave the house again, let alone never go into the woods. And, if there was a child in his village or somewhere in the world that was like that, he would feel bad for them. With the woods located here, they were missing out on something beautiful. 

With the glowing afternoon light above the treetops was a silent and peaceful atmosphere that could take the stress away if one would let it. Alec would, he always did for he loved the woods. The fresh scents of newly born nature, the animals that roamed about, the beauty of greens and browns and yellows and blues; it was no wonder most fairy tale stories involved it as a common setting. Just standing in the middle of it all felt like adventure was close ahead, wanting him to continue further inside. Such an idea had Alec hold small memories of playing with his siblings, and a few other kids, before the ban. With imagination of adventure with searching, climbing, hiding, and playful battling, along with relaxation, fishing, and connecting with the environment, it was indeed a playground for all, not just children, to enjoy. 

The forest was a mystery, however, one that was opening yet also dangerous. Of course, one had to be careful and cautious when present in them, but the woods also held a nostalgic feeling that can make anyone feel safe and alive. With Alec, he forgets that he’s a young adult now, a protector of his village with his family holding on to such high pride within the years. He felt like his younger self again, basking in the surrounding presence with a clear mind and a relaxed youthful face, not a wrinkle sticking out. 

His left ear then twitched, and it made him held back a groan. 

Last thing he wanted was to disturb whoever was hidden from his sight. But, by how the wind passed by and his nose grabbed hold of a lingering scent, he wasn’t worried. That scent was as common as pine and burning wood, but from location it was most present in his household. Mainly a bedroom. 

He stayed where he was, still relaxing by the surroundings but his guard, originally down, was back up. At his left, a rustling was done, too soft to be noticeable. At least, by anyone other than Alec. He was considered the best, after all. 

His right hand curled then relaxed, waiting. 

It didn’t take long before his eyes shot open, and at the corner of his left, the being jumped out. With a quick turn and grab of an arrow from behind, he aimed then fired. He viewed the stranger, forcing his body out of the way before the arrow could catch him, ending up in the bark of a tree. His focus on where it hit was short lived as Alec turned back and grabbed hold of a handle in his holster. In a second, the dagger stopped the incoming of a second dagger, the stranger now in front of him with a smirk. 

Serious hazel eyes made contact with cocky blue ones. The left one heterochromia due to the brown mixing with it. 

“Is that the best you can do?” He taunted, his voice low due to distance and matching his eyes’ emotion. “A flimsy arrow? I expected better.” 

With a shout, Alec shoved the stranger’s weight off him before the daggers clashed at every hit, with ducks and back jumps to avoid harm by quick swipes of the weapons. Grunts and shouts were released within the quiet forest. Feet stomped and dragged upon the grass and clear dirt, dirtying the shoes and marking their presences. If the warm atmosphere didn’t make them sweat before, it did along with their fast and strong movements, focused and determined on one defeating the other. 

By the time the sun returned, and rays once more lit up the forest, the stranger had fallen onto his back, with Alec’s foot pinning down his torso and the dagger close to his Adam’s apple. 

Huffs of breath were released as the two continued their contact, both sharing an understanding in silence. Eventually, the defeated dropped his dagger aside, close enough to grab again, and showed his palms at the sides of his head. 

“Alright, alright. You win,” he admitted, not impressed. “Now, get off. You’re already dirtying my favorite shirt.” 

Alec did so, then used his boot to quickly throw up the dagger to grab. 

“Hey!” 

“There will be a day where your mouth is going to get you into more trouble than you can handle,” Alec noted, twirling the dagger before letting it be yanked from his hold. Not a cut made by the sharp blade. 

“Yeah, well, until that day comes, you can tell me “I told you so” all you want, but for now–” He straightened his shirt, enough for a clear picture of a brownish black boot mark on the center, bits of dirt rolling off. “–you own me a new shirt. Consider it as a second birthday gift to me.” 

Alec rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help but share the same smirk as him. 

“It’s your fault for attacking in the first place, Jace.” 

An amused Alec, and the named and deadpanned male, turned over to the speaker: an also smirking female, leaning sideways on the tree where the arrow landed with crossed arms. She straightened up then yanked the arrow out in a single go, before walking towards them. 

“I didn’t tell him to put his foot on me,” Jace argued, Alec accepting his arrow back. 

“True, but you are the one that always had a thing for putting your foot down on people, just as common as shoving it in your mouth.” 

Jace rolled his eyes, and Alec laughed at the response, pulling the girl into a side hug that she happily accepted. 

A gentle breeze came into the woods as the three walked together, further inside the woods. Alec and the girl stayed side by side while Jace was up ahead by a foot or so, his arms crossed behind his lifted head, up at the treetops. It was silent, despite the crunching of grass at the feet, before she spoke up. 

“You’re thinking about it again.” 

Jace snorted. “Wouldn’t you?” He replied. 

“No, because I’m not obsessed over it.” 

“It’s not an obsession!” His arms down, he turned to the pair, walking backwards. “It’s a fact, a sign of such a thing exist!” 

“Oh, god. This again?” Alec groaned, his head dropping back in annoyance. He already heard it enough in the village’s gossip, now here? 

“You don’t even know if it’s real.” 

“ _She_ is real—Woah.” Jace almost lost his balance, going over a tree root before continuing at ease. “And I will have her head for sure. Just you wait, Izzy. I’ll have you eat your words, served by the village itself. They will praise for my accomplish on killing the vile witch.” 

The girl, Izzy, short for Isabelle, rolled her eyes, a grin on her face. “Killing, or kissing?” 

Jace made a face. “ _Kill,_ ” he finalized. 

She shrugged. “I’m just saying, it’s not every day for you to be obsessed with her ever since we were kids. She’s just a story!” 

“She’s real, and I know it!” 

“The only thing you know,” Alec joined in, “is her face that you memorized every night for three weeks back then.” 

Jace stopped then crossed his arms. The pair stopped as well, waiting. “I’ll have you know; my young self was already one step ahead of the both of you. That woman is a witch, a true witch worth battling, and you have to be sure that her face is exactly how it is. Once she dies by my hand, her face will be remembered again—but only when I’m mentioned as the winner and conquer of witches.” 

Silence was made between the three at Jace’s serious declare. It was rare for Jace to be so serious; usually, he would cause mischief or just be so cocky that you would believe he wouldn’t take anything seriously. But just looking at his eyes, filled with such determination and belief on such a rumor, Alec knew he was telling the truth. And frankly, for once, it bothered him. 

When they were kids, back in grade school, everyone was curious about this mysterious witch that had almost all of their parents flabbergasted and frightened. One day, a substitute was kind enough to tell the story during their English lesson, and by the end of it, every child was on edge in wonder, amazement, and curiosity. 

It was about a young woman, about their current age, with fiery red hair, pale skin, and cold eyes. When she was little, she was visiting her grandmother’s home, and during the visit her father was suspected into witchcraft. There were details that they didn’t understand when they were young, but now they did: the girl’s father, married to her mother, had a secret affair with a young woman. Her name was Abigail Williams, the niece of the high priest there, and it was her that claimed her father had done witchcraft to seduce her into his control. 

By the time the little girl returned, her mother had become a widow and the chances of her, seeing her father again was a graveyard. Days after, her mother had died from a broken heart, and before the authorities came to get her, now an orphan, she ran away into the woods of her village, disappeared for a number of years. 

Rumors said that she probably was killed by the wolves that lived in them, as a ripped piece of her cloak that she wore when she ran away was found. Others believed that a witch took her while she struggled to get away, and was later used for a ritual. Either way, everyone believed she was dead. 

But she wasn’t. 

She was nine when she ran away, and nine years into the future, she was an eighteen-year-old woman. With a symbol necklace, identifying witchcraft. As amazed to see the girl had returned, alive and beautiful as ever, she was not allowed to stay in the village. She didn’t want to; she merely came for one purpose: to kill Abigail Williams. The declare had the authorities warn her about having a trial and imprisonment, and a possible execution, but she didn’t care. For destroying her only family, she wanted her dead at her hands and later caused damages enough for her to be jailed. 

It was a simple story, really. A woman chose to go into witchcraft, joining the devil, for revenge against someone who destroyed her family. That was understandable. 

It was what the witch did during her execution that made her legendary to this day. 

And all because it was said that one of the guards, prepared on hanging her, told her that Abigail Williams had left the village before her father’s death, in a taunting manner. 

When the rope was yanked, it turned into immediate ashes. 

All witnesses were shocked to the core by the sudden change. Shock later became horror when the ashes, once they landed on the stage, began to burn the stage and the woman. She was enraged. In belief, she thought that Abigail was hiding from her but was actually gone—and no one told her until now. 

Long story short, the entire village was burst into flames. The homes, the buildings. The items, the foods. The people... her acquaintances and friends. They were all ashes at her feet. Except for the guard that told her the truth. She let him live, telling him to go and tell the world of what she has done, of what she looked like, and what they should expect if all choose to defy her. 

Alec remembered her face well enough. Like mentioned, her skin was pale, her hair was as fiery as the flames she controlled, and her eyes were dark as coal. There was no opening to her soul, they were walls built high and strong to make it impossible to break. When shown her face, almost everyone in his class shuddered at the sight. She was beautiful instead of hideous or elderly as imagined, but she was cold-hearted, probably more than their mother in a serious manner. 

But that was the thing—it was a rumor to begin with! One that caused a large moment of havoc for a matter of weeks before it just faded away. The red-headed, revenge-seeking, fire-controlling witch was gone from their minds for years, until now. It was said last week that someone spotted her miles close to their village, and rumors claimed that she could probably head towards their direction. However, it wasn’t claimed if it was the same girl, or another woman with long, red hair; thus, it held no real purpose to continue being the gossip today. 

“Are you sure?” Izzy then said, the amusement still there. “Or is she just another girl you want to make out with?” 

Although, most gossip about her nowadays were said in jokes on, such as this and caused Jace’s face to scrunch up with his face turning slightly red in the middle. 

“I don’t know why I bother with you people! I’m cleaning my shirt!” He marched towards the direction of the village, Izzy giggling at his departing body. 

“I can’t believe he would take something as a rumor so seriously,” Izzy then said, calmed down as they continued walking at their own pace. “I mean, even if she was real, she can burn him on the spot.” 

“Knowing him, he mostly would haunt her until he gets a fair battle,” he deadpanned. 

“And what about you?” 

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “What about me?” 

“Would you battle against that “powerful witch”?” She clarified, mimicking the voice expressed from the storytelling. It made Alec click his tongue. 

“I’m not going to fight some story character.” 

“But what if she was real?” 

“She’s an idiot then. Burning down an entire village, her own home town, all because of some girl, being missing.” He adjusted the strap of his arrows’ holster on his back. The sound of trinkling water was caught, having his body relax once more. “Besides, if she’s so powerful of a witch they claim her to be, shouldn’t she... I don’t know, _transport_ herself off the stage and locate the girl? What was the point on letting her rage out on those innocent people? It’s not their fault they didn’t inform her.” 

“Well, legends say that the fire happen _because_ of an attempt of transportation. They say she can take form of a giant bird.” 

“Not just a bird, a phoenix,” Jace then called out, hearing in on the conversation when they were close. 

Alec turned away from her to Jace, but only for a second to notice the new area of the environment. It was a large, plain area with a flowing, blue river Jace was washing his shirt in. Just the sight and sound of the river, along with the timing of the wind passing by, made it all so beautiful and peaceful. He could live here forever if he had the chance, far from loud gossips, and high expectations, and lack of freedom. 

Jace then stood up from his crouching position, wringing out the excessive water in his shirt. With the light shining that created reflecting crystals in the water, it made Alec pause at the sight. Jace was his adopted brother since Alec was five, and as he grew up, he was no longer this shut in, adopted orphan who didn’t fit in. In front of him was a grown man, one that was ridiculous but that didn’t stop the village on claiming he was one of the most handsome young men in the village. 

From his view, the pale body was almost surrounded by the crystals, making a sparkling body halo around him. His blond hair was no longer bright and styled, it stuck on his scalp as it was dark and damp from possible washing out of the dirt when he fell. As he turned, his face was sideways as he headed towards the closest tree, at the same time made his eyes mysteriously beautiful, more hypnotizing than paintings of women Alec seen in his textbooks. And his muscles... years of training and workouts pulled off for him; when wringing his shirt, they flexed and showed a hint of veins, and when placing his shirt on a branch, they stretched with the reflexes from past training techniques. 

He was indeed beautiful. An odd choice in wording since it was most suited for women, but it was true. He was beautiful, so much that it pained him for reasons best unsaid. 

It was bad enough witches were dealt in the village, showing the ugly out of everyone—almost everyone, anyway. 

“Okay, then!” Izzy then blurted out, breaking Alec’s train of thought as she went down the small slope towards him. “Why is it such a big deal for you on battling this girl?” 

“Real question is, why do _you_ care so much?” Jace returned with a smirk. “Wanting some action for yourself, huh? Better competition than those pervs, after all.” 

She glared. “Even if it was true, I wouldn’t waste my time over some girl, who lost her mind. She could frizz up my hair with her fire ability! You know how it can’t handle humidity. Who knows what she could do with that much heat... or worse—she could burn up my favorite clothes!” True horror was actually visible upon her face, her hands grasping her shoulders as if shielding the top clothing. 

“Right, cause frizzy hair and burnt clothing would be the worse of your problems,” Jace deadpanned. 

Alec shook his head, chuckling to himself. He wasn’t surprised on the response; Izzy was also beautiful, as she took on their mother’s beauty but with more style and flair upon her personality. In fact, how she was now was different than how she is when either attending school, or having a proper family dinner. At those time, she was stiff and untouchable, one that “must not break, no matter what”, as their mother describe, and with an appearance of a secure and clean bun, washed skin, and a wrinkle free day dress. 

She was none of that now. She was herself when present with her friends, or with just them. Here, her raven hair was free, long and wavy from creating the bun multiple times. Her face was washed, but wasn’t clean as there was hints of makeup with eyeliner and pink lipstick. Her collared, buttoned-down dress was fine, but he had no doubt that she would have it wet for being in the water. She was taking off her shoes before Jace’s response. 

“Hush up. In any case, I honestly doubt that she would come here anyway,” she then said, lifting the front of her dress skirt to dip a toe in the water. Seeing no shiver reaction, it was definitely warm as she placed her foot in, the water’s height stopping above her ankle. 

“How can you be so sure?” Jace questioned, watching her with arms crossed over his pecs. 

“Because she’s all there is: a rumor, and nothing more.” Her hazel eyes looked over her shoulder as she walked further in the river. “There was no clarification that she was the same girl, and even if there was a red-headed woman, coming our way, what would be the chances of her actually arriving here? There’s no information about any “Abigail Williams” here, so she wouldn’t even have a purpose to come here at all!” 

“She has a point.” Jace turned over to Alec, now sitting near the tree’s trunks, with a look of betrayal in his eyes. Alec returned with a raised eyebrow, expecting. 

Those unique eyes of his went back and forth to the almost twin-like pair before groaning up to the sky, his arms dropping to the side then lifted back up to show his palms. “Okay, fine! I know when I’m defeated—” 

“Do you?” Alec questioned but was ignored. 

“But I’m telling ya, that girl is real and she will come here! I can just feel it!” Jace then fell back on his butt, then rested on the grass. He allowed the sunlight to ray over him with his arms behind his head again and his eyes shut. “And I’ll be ready for her.” 

Alec chuckled soft again, wondering what was going on in his mind to think this way. Izzy was right; that witch was a rumor and nothing more. Although, hearing from _Izzy_ was a little surprising, since she was the one that hooked on to the latest gossip more than a fish on an actual hook. But it’s seriousness and determination from Jace, and the focus and understanding from Izzy that makes them the best protectors in their village. 

Their parents had made the proclamation on having them prepared on any battle against any enemy. Thieves, murders, witches, it didn’t matter as they were trained and ready to go against any of them. Jace’s best skills involved use of a sword and the occasional gun, if necessary, to threaten a life, not to actually kill one. Despite the dagger he used earlier, the skills he learned were clear to show that he could even use a butter knife upon a battlefield. 

With Izzy, it was her feminine charms that can have perverts weaken at their knees, and once so, her weapon of a golden whip would be ready to lick at their skins with bruises and cuts, and to hold them down with a good tie around their wrists and ankles. The idea came in their parents' minds when eight-year-old Izzy used a whip on an abusive man, who was harming an innocent and exhausted horse into moving. Her confidence and quick instincts stopped the guy, and had the horse sold to her as a gift along with a golden one by her ninth birthday. She was the spoiled one for a reason. 

And with Alec, he too was good with a sword, but his best was archery. With perfect angle, spotting, and timing he can bring an enemy down to the ground while the used of weapon was taken at a long distance, or stabbed by his arrow and incapable of use. He can count the number of times his arrows ended up inside handguns before they were shot with both hands and feet. It just showed how Alec can make something that seem impossible highly possible. 

They were young adults, all in their 20’s, and were soldiers of their home, ready to protect anyone in need, and fight anyone who dare. But not now, there was no problem going on in the village. As long they don’t acknowledge the presence of the weaponry they brought along, it was just a simple and calm day. No current clouds in the sky, not a whisper of gossip in the air, and not a voice to have them tense and on guard in seconds. 

“Meow!” 

Except that. 

All three were alerted at the sudden fourth voice. Izzy looked behind to search for the source. Jace looked over to Alec, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but the taller male didn’t notice. He blankly turned his head to the side, waiting for it to come again. 

Jace then spoke up. “Was that a–” 

“Meooow!” 

“A cat!” Izzy answered, already heading out of the water. All looked at the path they came from before, where the sound was located. Then, Jace looked away, not impressed. 

“So what? It's just a cat. Not our problem.” He then returned to his original position. But only for a second, as the rattling of arrows caught his attention. “Where you going?” 

“To see what’s there,” Alec answered, his holster back on and his bow in hand, already heading up the slope. 

“It’s just a cat!” 

“And it doesn’t occur that _she_ might as well own this certain cat?” Alec taunted. 

“Don’t start with me, Lightwood!” 

“Meooow!” 

The three placed attention back to the call’s direction. “It sounds like it’s hurt... I’m coming, too.” 

“It’s just a cat!” Jace repeated, Izzy grabbing her shoes but not putting them on as she followed. Jace looked at the two with disbelief before muttering to himself, following after the “pair of idiots, all for a stupid cat”. 

Alec knew Jace had a point. It was just a cat, very common in these woods. Almost all the time, someone was bound to see a cat either in the woods, or in the village, just roaming around and minding its own business. It shouldn’t be a big deal, and yet there was something about that call that had him curious in finding it. Maybe Izzy was right, again. Maybe it was hurt. He wasn’t fond with animal sounds, but this one wasn’t common enough for him to ignore it. Especially that has been making that same sound over and over again, until finally Alec finally spotted it. 

At the same time, Izzy gasped and Alec’s heart stop for a second. 

Green slit eyes looked over to their direction, and hissed at them before wincing and pawing at the reason. One of the beartraps the hunters left here was caught in the left paw of the poor victim. Hints of red were already painted on the sharp metal teeth, especially on the end of the white paws, and it had Alec immediately go over to the cat when it tried to get itself out. 

“Nononono, don’t do that,” Alec tried to sooth, but ended up avoiding a clawed swipe from the animal. It meowed once more, then hissed. It was as if it was saying, “Leave me alone! I can handle this!” 

“You’re going to hurt yourself,” he told the animal, but it didn’t listen. It only hissed when Izzy and Jace got close. 

“Oh man,” he heard Jace mutter. 

“Come and help me on this.” They followed, and made sure the cat didn’t try to claw at them either. It didn’t, however, as it watched the three place their hands on the trap. 

“On two,” Alec announced. “One... two!” 

With as much strength out of the three, the trap was snapped back open, letting the now bleeding paw out of the spaces in the teeth. The cat rolled away, and attempted to walk but immediately winced and sat down, licking at the wound. It later hissed at Alec, when he tried to get closer. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” 

He offered his pale and callused hand to it, letting it know that he means no harm. As the cat looked at the hand then sniffed at it, Alec looked over on the animal. It was a full grown one, but still young so probably a year or two in age. Along with its green eyes was a white front and grey and black striped back. Its triangular ears flattened during the hissing and wincing, but now were flickered up as the cat used its pink, sandpapered tongue over his knuckles. It trusted him. 

Alec smiled, and almost forgot about his siblings when Izzy cooed. 

“So cute,” she added. 

The two were smart to keep distance as they watched Alec rub behind its ear, gaining a purr out of it for a while until it winced at the pain again. By that, Alec gently lifted the animal up, mindful of the wound, and held it in his arms. The wounded paw rested over the white front, hint of red getting on it. 

“You were saying?” Izzy reminded. 

“Injured ones don’t count,” Jace deadpanned. 

Alec looked over to them, getting their attentions again. “Let’s bring it back.” 

***** 

“How is it?” 

“It’s a ‘he’, and he’s alright,” the vet responded, his focus remaining on the multicolored cat, who was consuming a hearty bowl of milk. Alec and Izzy headed back home with the cat, while Jace dashed off to get their doctor, Dr. Luke Garroway. The dark-skinned man created success in his life when he graduated with a doctor’s degree; as well, as history for he has been the three’s doctor since they were born, and became their uncle figure with years of spending time with him in his house. Even though he had more experience with dealing on people’s health, it was no difficulty on dealing with animals’ health as well. 

He wasn’t working today, so he didn’t wear the uniform he usually wore to work. Instead, he wore overalls with a buttoned-down green shirt and old brown boots. His long sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, showing his dark and faintly scarred forearms. Although, if it weren’t for his quick instincts, he would have got new cuts from the persistent cat whenever he tried to get close to him, or pick up him up to check if he was injured anywhere else. 

In the end, the cat also trusted Luke when mending and wrapping the wound, having the front left leg half covered in white bandage tape, and allowed him to pet his back while he drank. 

“He’s a lucky one,” Luke then explained, looking over to the three. “From the looks of it, his paw didn’t get direct contact to the trap, only ended up slicing his skin and landing in between the spaces. So, thankfully, he doesn’t have any broken bones, just a long cut to heal.” He then crossed his arms, amusement coming towards his face. “Although, I’m a bit surprised. You three were the last I expect to get a house call on an animal. What brought this on? Thinking about having a pet?” 

“No,” Alec immediately responded. They had enough issues to deal with, a pet was the last thing on the mind. But, of course, Izzy had other things to say. 

“Why not? He’s so cute,” Izzy cooed, then backed away when the cat glared at her. “At least, when he doesn’t look like he’s going to kill.” 

“For all we know, he could belong to someone else. They’re probably looking for him.” 

“Yeah, and when did you get an interest on cats?” Jace then added on, an eyebrow raised. “You’re the one that wouldn’t dare to get one because of the fur, and I quote, “getting all over my beautiful clothes! Not to mention, they’ll break everything in sight, and can ruin my complexion.” Now all of a sudden, you find one and want to keep it? Make up your mind.” 

Izzy rolled her eyes, and groaned. “I’m aware of what I said, but this one is so cute! And he deserves to be taken care of.” 

“I can understand that, but what will Mom and Dad say about it?” Alec questioned, laying out the possibilities. “You know they won’t allow it.” 

“Was it you that mentioned on cats breaking things, or was it Mom...?” Jace muttered, looking at the ceiling in thought before shaking his head and waving his hand. “Eh. Either way, it’s the same thought. Especially since Mom hates cats.” 

“We’ll find a way!” 

“No, _you’ll_ find a way. I don’t want a pet,” Alec disagreed. 

“Same here,” Jace joined. 

“And yet, you two decided to become deeply concerned for him, even when you guys could just walk away, and let me take care of him myself,” Izzy reminded, now smug. “Say as you wish, you care.” 

“Only because he was hurt! It was ridiculous to have that trap still in the woods. I thought they removed them all after the ban was lifted...” He furrowed his eyebrows at the trap, one that was currently snap closed and resting on the chair next to Jace. 

A year ago, it was Alec’s idea to remove the ban of children never entering the forest again by coming up with a proposition: just like bed time in their own households, they would be given an hour to play in the woods until they return straight home. The idea also included, a close distance where children can be spotted by any adult; not to go deep into the woods unless an adult was with them; and if there is a problem, such as a hidden attacker or a wild animal that could harm them, they had to go straight home no matter how short or long their minutes passed. It had mixed criticism, but in the end, it was accepted and has been going well ever since. Though, it could mostly due to their protecting included. 

However, before the ban was lifted, traps were placed all around the woods. Normally, men were allowed to hunt in the woods to catch their prey of wild animals. These same traps were only in used for catching witches. A few animals were caught in them, sadly, but not one wandering witch got caught, much to the trappers’ frustrations. Although, others figured it just scared the witches off, having them distance from their village; when the ban was released, no witches were brought to justice — and Alec didn’t have to worry about himself or his siblings in being mindful of the traps again. It was crazy to go in there with those traps of nets and hidden ditches and the beartraps. He thanked his and his siblings’ quick instincts, developed mainly from their trainings, or else they would have been victims of cuts, scars, and unplanned amputations. 

They were protectors, yes, but they were still human. 

“My guess is, they either missed one... or left it on purpose, just to be sure,” Luke contributed, now seeing the cat was finished with the milk, not one drop left, before scratching behind his ear. The green eyes closed, and a set of purrs were released. He smiled, “How about I take care of the little one? Just until that someone finds him. Besides, it gets pretty lonely sometimes, and he seems fond with me” 

“I think that’s for the best,” Alec agreed, Izzy pouting and Jace nodding. “How much do we–” 

“Oh, Alec. You know that I don’t charge family. Although, let’s keep this between us, shall we?” 

All three smiles came on, agreeing. Luke was their favorite uncle for a reason. He understood them more than their parents couldn’t. Cleaning up, Luke soon picked it up, holding him close in his arms while mindful of the wrapped leg, and departed. Before the door closed, Alec made a small smile in return when the cat meowed to him. 

Izzy noticed. “Already have second thoughts?” She teased, but was a little hopeful. 

He smirked then used his hand to mess up her hair, getting groans of complaints out of her. “Not a chance.” 

“Well! Now that it’s settled, what do we say we finish off this good-looking and fantastic guy’s birthday with a trip to the bar?” Jace suggested, but was obviously set on it. 

“It’s that late already?” Alec turned back to see the sun beginning to set, and the sky having color with the blue. He didn’t realize how much time has passed. 

“What an idea to finish your birthday: getting drunk, flirting with girls, and if lucky, won’t be back until tomorrow morning,” Izzy listed, fixing her hair’s mess. “How is it that you would follow that than our own training routine is beyond me.” 

A smirk then came on the birthday boy’s face. “So, you’re saying you don’t want to come with me? And get to spent time with a certain glasses-wearing chef of a dork, who would drop everything? _Just_ to talk to you?” 

“He is not a dork!” She defended, but that didn’t stop the pink to come on her cheeks. “And he is fine without me there,” she concluded, her head up high before pointing at him. “You, however, will be a mess to deal with, and being the loving sister that I am—Stop rolling your eyes—I will accompany you to the bar, in sake of your wellbeing.” 

“Oh, how lucky I am,” he mocked, then softened. “What about you, Alec? You coming?” 

He shook his head, an automatic respond that had them disappointment. “You two go ahead. I’ll just stay home.” 

“Oh, come on, man,” Jace complained. “You’re not actually bailing out of hanging out with us, are you? _And on my birthday?_ Our parents, I could care less with their ‘business whatever’, but you? Come on, Alec. Please?” 

And to add on to that, Izzy grabbed his forearm and gave her infamous puppy dog eyes. “ _Please_ , big brother? We barely hang out anymore.” 

Alec felt bad from the response. He did love spending time with them, they were his whole world, but he wasn’t as social as them. He could bet within an hour in the bar, he would be left alone while they would be off doing God knows what. Not that he didn’t mind to be alone, but not in a loud, alcohol-smelling, and heavily hormonal place as the bar tonight. He would rather stay away, but by the looks he was getting from them... 

It has been a while... 

He sighed. “Alright. I’ll go.” 

He smiled when the two cheered, and practically dragged him out of the house—they knew him too well—but as they headed over, he can’t help but think back on the trap, still resting on the chair back home. 

It shouldn’t be a bother. It must have been missed by mistake. 

There were no witches around, Alec thought. Not one around. 

He made sure of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think you know who's the guest? Leave a comment!
> 
> See you next chapter!


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey, Readers**

**I’m here to thank you for your participation in contributing to my story by viewing, reading, and commenting your thoughts on the creation. Unfortunately, I lost the inspiration to continue on this story, but I will not be deleting it.**

**As of now, until the motivation returns to me, this story will be on hiatus.**

**Thank you once again for showing interest, and I shall be patient for the day on continuing it. New projects will be placed in my Instagram, @purplemoonabove, if you wish to read more of my stories.**

**See you at the next post,**

**Purple Moon**


End file.
